Children of an angel, the next story
by dark-mean-me
Summary: The sequel to children of an angel. It starts with Eighteen after DBGT. Please R
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, it's characters, or anything that has anything to do with it so don't sue me. (Not like you'll get alot of money if you do)  
  
A/N: Alright, let's get going. This is going to be the sequel to my other story children of an angel. You don't have to read it to understand this, but it will clear up things a bit. This story will start with Eighteen after DBGT and will also deal with the afterlife. I hope you like this. Have fun at least.  
  
Here some thankies for those who reviewed the final chapter of children of an angel:  
  
JadeyDallas: Glad you understand it, and glad you like it. Hope you'll enjoy this aswell.  
  
xXEvil-OneXx: Thankies, I'm glad you liked it so much  
  
Deadly Beauty: I'm glad you liked the fic so much, and well here's the sequel. Have fun with it I guess.  
  
Dark Wizard: Thanks, and yeah the ending WAS a bit rushed. Sorry, but I wanted to end it end well, I didn't really knew how, hope you'll like this.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Children of an angel, the next story  
Chapter 1: Gone  
  
Gone, they where all gone. Her family, her friends. Everybody. It all started with her family, her brother to begin with. He'd betrayed her, although he was possesed by something evil, she had to choose between her new family and him, she choose for her new family. She killed him. Well, she didn't kill him personally, but she helped.  
  
After he'd died, things seemed to get peacefull and normal for a while, but not for long. Her husband had died, not to long after that. It was from old age, he had grown old and his health worsend. He'd died peacefull, with his loved ones by his bed. It had ripped her heart out, most women know that when their husband dies from old age she would join him soon. I her case, it wasn't that way.  
  
She wouldn't grow old, she wouldn't get wrinkles, or gray hair. And she would never die. To most people that seems like a blessing, to her it was a curse, a terrible curse. It was a curse to be mistaken for you're husbands child, or even for you're daughters child after a while.  
  
After her husband, it was her friends turn. Chi-Chi and Bulma where the first. They weren't warriors, or aliens. So they aged like normal human beings, and died. After them Tien, Yamcha and even Master Roshi -who was said to be immortal- passed away. Then death came to claim the young generation, and the ones with Saiyan blood.  
  
Vegeta was the first, even though she never really liked him, it was still sad. But the worst one after her husbands death, was the death of her daughter. She had been 80 years old, and because of some stupid car accident, she and her husband died.  
  
Marron had been the last family of Eighteen, and now she was all alone. Sure, she still had her grandchildren, but she prefered to stay away from them. It was logical she did, they where scared of her. Scared for what she was, scared cause she still looked like a teenage girl, scared for...for anything.  
  
Eighteen lied on the roof of Kame house, she still lived here, together with the sea turtle. Eighteen looked at the sky and saw the stars. She rememberd how she used to watch them with Krillin, and wonderd if krillin was watching her now from above. She sighted. She rememberd Krillins last words before he died:  
  
"You know, when I'm gone. You should find someone else to spend you're life with. I think you should've done that years ago cause..."  
  
She had put her fingers on his lips and kissed him gently, making it absolutly clear that she would never want someone else but him. Krillin had smiled, and died.  
  
Eighteen stood up and took of in the air. She wasn't just flying somewhere, she knew exactly where she was going. To the lookout.  
  
Dende stood on the edge, leening on his staff. Dende looked like Kami had, before he had fused with Piccolo: dark green skin, wrinkels and tired eyes. Dende didn't looked surprised that Eighteen showed up, she did it alot, and she wantd awnsers.  
  
"Well? Tell me!" Eighteen said the moment she landed on the platform.  
  
"I talked to alot of people about this, and it's impossible" Dende awnserd.  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"I'm sorry, if I could I would do it but..."  
  
"How hard is it to make me mortal" Eighteen said.  
  
She wanted mortality and death more than anything in the world. So she asked Dende if there was a possibility that her immortality could be taken away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry Eighteen. But you see, the dragons can make a person immortal, but mortal is something else. And I talked to the Kais, and it's the same story"  
  
"Why can't they take it away?"  
  
"I don't know, has something to do with protection of higher beings. If immortality could be taken away, it could be taken from the ones that need it to rule the universe. So in the beginning of time immortality was 'magicly protected' or something"  
  
"But mine isn't magical, it scientific" Eighten tried.  
  
Dende looked down, shook his head, looked up at her and formed the words 'I'm sorry' with his mouth.  
  
"Eighteen.."  
  
"What" Eighteen said in a sad tone.  
  
"Look, I know that, this most be hard but.."  
  
"Please don't get shrinky on me"  
  
"No, I won't. But you must know that suicide is also forbidden in the universe, and you might get punished if you do that. An well, there must be a reason that you're still here so"  
  
"YES" Eighteen suddenly shouted "The reason I'm still here is some crazy scientist, and I don't need rules to decide for me wether I can or cannot commit suicide. Cause I will if I have to!!!!"  
  
"I'm going, thanks for nothing" Eighteen continued, and she flew of the lookout.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Goku, I'm worried bout her, I'm affraid she might fall back into darkness if this goes on like this." Dende held his staff and talked to the sky.  
  
"I know Dende" Goku suddenle said from behind him. "But we can't help her, although I feel guilty"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of me she's a cyborg, and I can't help her. It's forbidden for me go down to earth or make contact with anyone from earth." Goku sighted "But we still need Eighteen here, the Kais sense a darkness coming to earth, and Eighteen is the only one strong enough to fight"  
  
"I see"  
  
"I have to go again Dende, keep an eye on her"  
  
"I will" ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eighteen walked trough the city with big angry passes. She had to try very hard not to kill the stupid teenage boys that wanted her attention. Eighteen wonderd why she was here and wanted to take of but was sopped by a hand on her shoulder. Eighteen looked around and saw an old woman standing behind her.  
  
"Eighteen, long time no see" she said.  
  
"No Pan, I have't seen you since..." Eighteen stopped. The last time she had seen Pan was at the funeral of her father Gohan.  
  
"I know" Pan said softly. "Want to go and have a drink or something?"  
  
Eighteen nodded.  
  
Together Eighteen and Pan went to a small cafe and took some coffee. "It's weird" Pan said.  
  
"What is?" Eighteen asked, looking down at her cappuccino.  
  
"The fact that you once held me, when I was a baby. And now people think I'm you're grandmother or something."  
  
"Yeah funny" the sarcasm was dripping from her tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Eighteen, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's fine"  
  
It was silent for a while, neither of the two women knew what to say. Pan started to talk again.  
  
"Eighteen, look. I know that you prefer to be dead, but erm...you must understand that you're the only one left of the z-fighters"  
  
"I was never a z-fighter"  
  
"Yes you where, and you still are. Even though you try to denie it. But the point is that you're the only one that can defend earth right now. And esspecially with the dragonballs gone, it's very important that you're here."  
  
Eighteen couldn't think of anything to say in replie. She never considerd herself to be a z-fighter or a defender from the earth, more of a person- that-wasn't-evil-anymore-so-that-just-helps-to-defeat-the-bad-guy.  
  
"Eighteen I should go again." Pan suddenly said.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"My daughter, she's 8 month's pregnant and about to have her baby"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
"Thank you". ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
After Pan left Eighteen sat at the cafe for a while. She had another coffee, paid and left. She had no idea where she had to go to. She didn't feel like going home, note like Kame house felt like home no that she was the only one living there. Kame house was now, just a house, not a home anymore.  
  
Eighteen walked around for a while, suddenly she jumped in the air and left to the forest. She felw towards a small cabin that was in the forest, the old home of her brother. She hadn't been there since before Krillin had died. Eighteen walked inside. The house was coverd with spiderwebs and dust, so it hadn't really changed. Seventeen wasn't a cleaner.  
  
Eighteen walked trough the house for a while, opend a few closets and closed them again. When she got upstairs she walked into her brothers bedroom. She grapped a blanked from a closet, dropped herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, this was the start. What do you think? Does it suck, is it alright. Do you have some good advice, say it to me. Please review. 


	2. A new threat

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz/ it's characters/anything that has to do with it  
  
A/N: Man o man, my inspiration sucked lately. And I was busy, got some important tests to learn in the holiday. But I managed to write another chap, have fun.  
  
(Ps: my tiny little town in the Netherlands where no one in the Netherlands has ever heard of has been famous for about 2 days, a factory got fire and Wormer (my town) was on the news. Yay!) (Sorry just had to say it)  
  
Thankies to the reviewers.  
  
Deadly beauty: *Blush* thank you so much. I'm really glad you review all the time. Hope you have a great Christmas aswell and that you like the story.  
  
Zany Enchantress: Glad you'r so touched by it. Thankies for reviewing and enjoy the 2nd chap.  
  
Kelly Neptunus: *Bows* Thank you. Glad you like it.  
  
Dark Wizard: Mmmmm yeah sad huh? Hope you'll like it.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story  
Chapter 2: a new threath  
  
The dawn and the sounds coming from the forest woke Eighteen up early the next morning, she gave a grunt and kicked the blankets of herself. Eighteen looked around, not knowing where she was first, but she soon reconised the surroundings.  
  
Eighteen got out of bed and walked to the mirror at the other end of the room, when she looked in it she had to try not to fall down. Her face was stained from tears and her hair looked like she'd been electrocutated.  
  
Eighteen gave a long deep sigh and walked trough the house towards the shower. At some or other reason the water and electricity was still working perfectly well here. Her brother always paid for it when he lived here (although he didn't earned the money honestly he did paid). She took of her clothes and grapped a towel from a closet, she waited a little while for the water to get a good temperature, which took a while, but eventualy Eighteen enjoyed the feeling of the warm water.  
  
Eighteen rememberd Pan's words, about how she was the last defender of earth. Right defender, she was supposed to destroy all life at earth but that didn't matter, she was the 'defender' now.  
  
Defender, the worde echoed trough Eighteens mind for a while, what did it mean anyway? Being earths defender. Eighteen wasn't as innocent as you can be like Goku, but she had the same title as him. Eighteen massaged her tempels, this was giving her a headache.  
  
She got out of the shower, dried herself and put on her clothes again. She should go back to Kame House otherwise the turtle would allert the army. The sea turtle knew that Eighteen could look after herself, but he told her that he felt darkness coming back in her heart so he wanted to know where she was all the time. Very annoying.  
  
Eighteen walked out of the cabin and shut the door. She wanted to take of, but in front of her stood a woman. She was dressed in a long black gown with a hood that hang on her back. The woman looked young but her hairs had a silver color.  
  
She walked towards the confused cyborg and took her hand, Eighteen -not knowing what to do- was starring at the womand that looked like she was reading Eighteens palm.  
  
"Erm, I don't need to get mu fortune told you know" Eighteen said.  
  
"I'm not telling you you're fortune" the woman awnserd in a strange voice. "I simply see if you're the one I'm looking for"  
  
"And am I?" Eighteen awnserd sarcastic.  
  
"Yes, you are angel-child"  
  
"Angel child?" Eighteen said confused "What sick name is that?"  
  
"No time to explain, darkness is aproaching" the woman said.  
  
"Look, what are you, some apocalyptic prophet that walked out of the bible (a/n: sorry for all Christians insulted by that, I didn't mean to)?" Eighteen asked sarcastic.  
  
"No, I'm the seer. But listen, darkness is aproaching, you must be ready to fight and protect all life here" with that the woman dissapeared into nowhere.  
  
"Hey WAIT!!!!" Eighteen yelled.  
  
"Great" she said and took of in the air on the way to Kame house.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The seaturtle (A/N what's that animals name?) lied on the beach with a worried look on his face. He'd clearly sensed the hate and rage inside of Eighteens heart. It started right after Krillin died, but it grew as all of her friends passed away.  
  
He felt hate against dr Gero, hate against Goku, hate against the other z- fighters, but mostly hate against herself. For being what she was and for not being able to grow old or die like a normal person. The turtle had kept an eye on Eighteen as long as she was in the house. But when she was out -and she was most of the time- he could do nothing but worry.  
  
"I'm here, haven't killed or someting so you don't have to worry you're shell of" Eighteen said as she landed on the small island.  
  
"I won't stop worrying" the turtle awnserd.  
  
"Fine, that's good actually cause I met someone that said a new enemy or whatever will arrive" Eighteen said.  
  
The turtle looked shocked, he hadn't expected a new enemy. He thought that with the dragonballs gone the earth wouldnd't attract any evil anymore.  
  
"I was shocked to, I'm gonna see our 'guirdian' to see what he thinks." Eighteen pronounced the word guirdian as if it was something bad.  
  
"Good luck" the turtle said softly. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eighteen sighted as she landed on the lookout again, she didn't enjoy being here, mostly because she recieved nothing but bad news here.  
  
"Hey Dende, heard anything about new evil coming?" Eighteen shouted over the lookout.  
  
Mr. Popo, the loyal servant of earths guirdian recieved the shock of his life and fell back, but Dende just stood there, holding his staff.  
  
"I sensed it" he said.  
  
"You could've told me since everybody is brabbeling about sensing darkness" Eighteen said.  
  
"I wasn't sure, but I overheard your conversation with the seer and now I am." Dende awnserd softly.  
  
"So you're playing big brother?" Eighteen said challenging.  
  
"I promised Goku I would keep an eye on you"  
  
"Whenn did he said that?"  
  
"Yesterday right after you left, he cannot contact anyone from earth but me, but he is watching you and he's woried."  
  
"God, I hate him" Eighteen said in a whisper.  
  
"Eighteen please. Goku feels with you most deeply and..."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, just get back to this new enemy"  
  
"Very well, something evil is coming to earth. It's moving fast, I guess it should arrive in a day or two. It moves with a speed greater then that of light. I cannot see what it is, just that it's really powerfull."  
  
Dende stopped for a while, but he got scared by the glares Eighteen gave him so he quickley continued.  
  
"Listen carfully Eighteen, this thing is strong. And if it wants to destroy you're the only one that can help. The rest of the z-fighters are dead, and their offsprings are not experianced or strong enough to do something"  
  
"Will I be able to defeat it? Eighteen suddenly asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"So I have to defend earth, I'm the only one that can. But I cannot beat it? Logical really logical" Eighteen said sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"You must train" mr Popo said.  
  
"For two whole days, boy I sure will get so much stronger in that time"  
  
"In the time-chamber" was Dendes awnser to that  
  
'You will go into the chamber now and train for a year, after that you will get out and train you're spirit one more day, you'll be strong enough after that I guess" he continued.  
  
"Yes master" Eighteen replied. "But warn that turtle downstairs or he'll freak".  
  
"I will" mr Popo said.  
  
"Go now Eighteen, the world is counting on you" Dende said.  
  
"You now, you're very annoying" Eighteen repliesd right before she enterd the chamber.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know, short. And it probably sucked deeply, but please review anyway. I NEED some good inspiration. Thanks. 


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I-don't-owm-dbz-or-its-character gottit?  
  
A/N: Nothing important, just thankies to my sweet reviewers.  
  
Deadly Beauty: Well still nothing abou the new evil, but it will come. And I agree with you, Eighteen has a great humour. Thankies for reviewing, oh yeah and nothing bad happend during the fire or something. Well the factory is gone but no one got hurt or something, so it wasn't that bad.  
  
Kelly Neptunus: Haha thanks for the most original idea for the turtles name. And yeah I'm sure the angelic powers will be usefull. Just wait and see..... have fun.  
  
Dark Wizard: Thank you, I love compliments. Again there is not much about the new evil, but it will come.....  
  
Children of an angel, the next story.  
Chaper 3: Trainig  
  
Eighteen curiously looked around as she walked into the large room, it had everything you would find in a normal house. A kitchen, a bathroom with shower, toilet, beds, ypu name it, they got it. Eighteen wonderd what was so special about this place that would make her able to train so effective.  
  
She soon found the speciality of the room. Before Eighteen knew what was happening she looked into nothing, nothing but a pure white emptiness. Her wouth was open and she looked around not believing what she saw. She walked forward and felt the strong gravity pull her down. She forced herself to stand up and whitin a couple of minutes Eighteens body was adjusted to the gravity.  
  
As she walked forward hse sensed all kinds of changings around her, sometimes the temperature would rise, to go down again a second later. The strenght and speed of the wind increased so fast that Eighteen fell down a couple of times.  
  
"Alright, lets do some warming up and then try to survive" she said to herself.  
  
Eighteen began doing some stretches and simple punshes and kicks. She knew this was going to be hard cause she had to train by herself.  
  
Suddenly a strong force appeared from behind her, Eighteen turned around. Her eyes widend in shock and fear. Her entire body was paralysed. She could do nothing but stare at the monster in front of her.  
  
The creature itself looked at Eighteen and smirked. "Hello again" it said.  
  
"Cell" Eighteen whisperd.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, the one and only, missed me?"  
  
Eighteen said nothing.  
  
"Ow come on sister, you must have missed me. So what do you think of my complete form, it must be nice to see what you've done to me"  
  
Eighteen found her voice back, "So that's what you wanted me for huh? Funny, I would expect your ugliness to fade a bit with me being part of you, but you're still ugly"  
  
"And you're still feisty Eighteen" Cell awnserd.  
  
Eighteen took a fighting stance, glaring at her enemy. Cell smirked once again and charged at her. Eighteen tried to fight him of, tried to block his punshes. But he was too strong, Eighteen was soon pushed on the ground and she gave a yell as Cells tail attacked her....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure that she'll make it in there?" Mr. Popo worriedly asked Dende.  
  
"She must, if Eighteen fails all hope is gone." Was the guirdians replie.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Listen mr Popo, even though Eighteen will never accept her position as a z- fighter, she is one. The last one. She must defeat this evil."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Trust me and her mr Popo, please"  
  
"Yes Dende".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few hours later in the time chamber  
  
Eighteen moaned as she got of the floor. She felt weak, she hated that. Suddenly she rememberd Cell, she looked around, but there was nothing but emptiness.  
  
"An illusion?" she whisperd to herself.  
  
"An illusion, to train me"  
  
"Clever idea, but Guirdian-man could've told me that"  
  
Eighteen sighted and looked around again, "this is going to be a long year".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eighteen was standing in the time chamber, her eyes closed. Her clothes where torn and her hair was a mess. Lately Eighteen hadn't paid alot of attention to showering or something, she wanted to continue to train. In the past 8 months Eighteen had defeated Cell (which felt very good to her), Majin Buu, Majin Vegeta, all the evil Shenlongs and a couple of other enemies.  
  
Eighteen expected her brother to show up and tell her to fight him, as training but obviously Dende decided to spare Eighteen such a hard thing.  
  
She strechted herself once more, waiting for the next illusion-enemy to show up and attack her. But when she looked up she didn't saw a creature ready to charge at her. Instead the weird seer-woman stood there.  
  
"Hey, ready to predict more evil?" Eighteen said sarcastic.  
  
The woman ignored Eighteens rude remark. "Listen to me angel-child, you should relax".  
  
"Two things: 1) why do you call me angel-child? And 2) I cannot relax" Eighteen replied.  
  
"You should, I saw you fighting, and I know that the next enemy will be you're strongest." The woman said.  
  
"Cool, strongest enemy sofar"  
  
"Yes 'cool' huh" the woman said pronouncing the word 'cool' as if it was weird.  
  
"Fine I'll chill something, but you still haven't awnserd my question" Eighteen said.  
  
"I cannot tell you alot angel-child, but it has something to do with you're father"  
  
"....."  
  
"M...My father" Eighteen stambeld.  
  
"I must go" and the seer dissapeared.  
  
"WAIT"  
  
"Great, again.." Eighteen said angry.  
  
But Eighteen took the seers advice, she went back to the room. Eighteen turned on the shower and took of her clothes. She could really use a good shower.  
  
"When she was done she wrapped a towel around herself, Eighteen sat down on her bed. And fell asleep before she knew it.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dende!"  
  
"Yes?" Earths guirdian turned around when he heard his name being called. "Oh Goku!"  
  
"So, how are things?"  
  
"She's in" Dende awnserd.  
  
"I observed her from the afterlife, she's gotten very strong" Goku said.  
  
"I'm glad she has, what did the seer told you?"  
  
"I should do it" Goku awnserd.  
  
"Is it allowed?" Dende asked worriedly.  
  
"The seer has erm...convinced the Kais and the people running the universe. She said that it was for the sake of the universe that Eighteen gets as strong as possible, so they allowed me to train her for the last time she's got" Goku said.  
  
"Very well, go in" Dende said.  
  
"Thanks".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eighteen was still asleep with just the towel wrapped around herself. She hasn't woke up yet, she had a couple of weeks of sleep to catch up.  
  
"Ahum" a harsh cough went trough the room. "You're ultimate challenge is waiting."  
  
Eighteen opend her eyes very slowly, but they where wide open when Eighteen saw ther man in front of her.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY CHALLENGE?????"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I can't wait to write the next chap cause I always wanted to have Goku and Eighteen fight together. I can't stand the fact that it never happend in the series.  
  
But what do you guys think, please let me know in a review. You can always flame me if you feel like but give me some good arguments if you do.  
  
Hope everybody has a great start of 2004, c-you next time. 


	4. Almost

Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
A/N: MAN, I've had such a MAJOR writers block resently. Combined with f*cking exams it does not have a great effect on me writing.  
  
But hey, here's a chapter. I really hope you like it.  
  
I'm glad that everybody liked my idea of having Eighteen fight Goku, I can't stand the fact that it has never happend in the series. Wait, already said that ah well.  
  
Kelly Neptunus, Dark Wizard. xXEvil-OneXx and off coarse Deadly Beauty Thanks for reviewing. I love you guys.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story  
Chapter 4: almost  
  
Eighteen opend her eyes very slowly, but they where wide open when Eighteen saw ther man in front of her.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY CHALLENGE?????"  
  
Eighteen was just staring at Goku. He was standing in front of her like it was the most usual thing in the world.  
  
"I thought that illusions where only allowed to go in th training area?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"I'm no illusion Eighteen, I'm real" Goku awnserd. "I'm here to train you".  
  
It took a while before Eighteen accepted the fact that the man in front of her, who she had to kill in the past, told her that he was going to train her. When Eighteen really realized what Goku was saying she looked down and realized something else.  
  
"Do you always walk into people that are not even dressed?" Eighteen asked Goku.  
  
"Oh,....erm...sorry" Goku said blushing. (A/N: no not in the he-likes-her sorta way, he's just emberassed there's nothing between them or something Ok?)  
  
"Gimme my clothes there on the floor" Eighteen said.  
  
Goku tossed her the bundle that he picked of the floor.  
  
"Hey, there whole again?" Eighteen said as she held her clothes in a perfect state in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, this room has got some magical powers, it didn't happend with my clothes when I was here but maybe.."  
  
"Yeah, whatever.... turn around will you?"  
  
"Ok" Goku obeyed and turned around.  
  
Eighteen started to dress herself, once she was ready she jumped off the bed. "Alright, let's train!"  
  
"Great......erm, how about we eat first?" Goku replied rubbing his stomach.  
  
Eighteen stared at him and fell, "do you ever think of anything else but food?"  
  
"Sure, but erm...I didn't had any breakfast yet"  
  
"Fine...go get breakfast" Eighteen said.  
  
"But I can't cook" Goku said helpless.  
  
"Man, I hate you" Eighteen whisperd in herself.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
During breakfast (which could just aswell be lunch or dinner since you don't really know the time in the time-chamber and since there was enough food to be a very big dinner) Goku wolfed down his food while Eighteen was just staring at him in disguist and sometimes nibbelt from a piece of toast.  
  
"Wis wat awl wou ware gowing wo eawt?" goku asked with his mouth full.  
  
"Erm, yes" Eighteen awsnerd.  
  
Eighteen looked down, she wanted to ask goku something, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.  
  
"Eighteen?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You can ask me if I saw Krillin and Marron in the other world" Goku said with a smile.  
  
"How do you...!!!!" Eighteen began, but Goku cut her off.  
  
"I know that you want to ask me about them, so just do"  
  
"Fine....did you see them?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And?"  
  
"They're fine, worried about you, but fine" Goku said smiling.  
  
"Worried?" Eighteen repeated softly.  
  
"Yeah, worried, afraid, scared, however you want to call it." Eighteen tried to say something but Goku simply continued to talk. "Listen Eighteen, they miss you. You're their family and they love you. They can look down upon earth and watch you, they see you. You're so depressed lately and they're afraid that you might slip into darkness again, or hurt yourself". Goku stopped for a secon so Eighteen grapped her change.  
  
"Look, that turtle is already worried about me, and I have RIGHT to be depressed" Eighteen hissed.  
  
"I know you do Eighteen, but you're still important for this world as you see now"  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
"How about we start training? We've got 4 months and in those 4 months I need to make you strong enough to fight some kind of über-evil so..."  
  
"Yeah, let's fight" Eighteen replied.  
  
Both warriors got up from the table and walked towards the training area, leaving a table full of mess behind them. As soon as Eighteen and Goku touched the floor of the white room, the table had magicly gotten clean again.  
  
"Alright, lets start with some warming ups" Goku suggested.  
  
Eighteen nodded. Goku and she started to make some basic movements that soon grew to complex martial-arts movements on the ground and in the air. Goku looked at Eighteen and she understood what he wanted. Eighteen took a fighting position in the air and Goku attacked her.  
  
In the beginning it was easy for the cyborg to keep up with her opponents movements, but as Goku tranformed into a ssj 3 it became a whole different story. Goku was alot faster and stronger right now and he was too good for Eighteen. She recieved a punch that send her to the ground and knocked her unconsious.  
  
Goku landed beside her and looked at her. "We've got a long way to go" he said to himself.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH" Eighteen screamed trough the room as she, once again, charged at the ssj 3 in front of her.  
  
This time her attack was too fast for Goku to dodge so he began blocking her. The two warriors have been training practicly non-stop for the last 2 months. Both of them had build up more and more strenght and speed. It was amazing to witness how much results you could recieve in just 2 months.  
  
Goku quickly moved his hand towards his nose when Eighteen punched him there, Eighteen grapped her change and knocked the Saiyan to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha" she said.  
  
Goku looked up, only to recieve a kick from Eighteen that send him flying trough the room. When he touched the ground again he jumped up but soon fell on his knees. Eighteen landed before him and smirked.  
  
"I won"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose" Goku said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Wanna break for food?"  
  
That cheared Goku up. In the two months of training Eighteen hadn't just learned alot of fighting skills from Goku. She also picked up some of his eating habits. And it was necessairy, because of all the training she needed alot of food.  
  
"Transform" Eighteen said during the meal.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want you to go Super Saiyan 4"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutly, I need to get alot more stronger then I am right now, so I want to fight you when you're at your best"  
  
"Okay, but I warn you, i'll be alot stronger then in SSJ 3" Goku said.  
  
"That makes it better"  
  
Goku smiled at the cyborgs replie. It was quit obvious that Eighteen was willing to pass her limits to protect the earth. ~Glad she's with us~ he thought.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The red tail swung nervously behind Goku, it could hardly be seen 'cos of all the smoke around him. Normally he would track his enemy by their energy when he couldn't see them. But the cyborg had a great advantage, she didn't send out any energy. So that ment that Goku couldn't find her.  
  
He was surprised by a punch in his stomach, he flew into the air and slowly the smoke started to dissapear. Goku recieved one more kick before he was able to see everything again. "Very good" he said. "You use your advantages, the enemy can't find you".  
  
"I'm gettig pretty good huh?" Eighteen said.  
  
Goku nodded in replie. He flew down to the ground again to prepair for the next fight.  
  
"Goku, do you know the 'seer'?" Eighteen suddenly asked.  
  
"Erm, yeah kinda. She's a prophet in the other world"  
  
"Why do you ask?" he continued.  
  
"Well, she came to me and said something about the evil that would come"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"She also mentioned my father" Eighteen said quickly.  
  
Goku was clearly surprised by that remark. "Erm..yeah wel...." he stambeld.  
  
"What do you know Goku?"  
  
"I can't say"  
  
"Try" Eighteen said in a threatning tone.  
  
"Eighteen, I don't know much about whats going on in the other world, but the parts which I do know, I can't tell that to anyone" Goku said nervously.  
  
"I'm not 'anyone, and this is about my father. I don't even remember the guy and if I can get ANY information about him I want it"  
  
"Ok, I don't know much, but you're father is big news in the Other World"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Look, you're dad was, well.... He wasn't human. He was an angel, and he fell in love with a human girl, you're mum. It was illigal so the other angels brought him back and punished him, that's all I know I swear" Goku said.  
  
Eighteen couldn't say a word. An angel? Her father? She knew nothing, absolutly NOTHING about her past and suddenly she hears some fairy-tale like story about her father. ~Well, it DOES explains the angel-child thing~ she thought.  
  
"Eighteen, look. You can find out everything about you're dad and past once you're in other world but I can't..."  
  
"When do you think I will get into other world? I never die" Eighteen said angerly.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Whatever, lets just train ok?"  
  
"Kay"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dende and mr Popo waited for the big doors, suddenly they opend and the two warriors stepped out. The time was up. Eighteen had spend a year in the time chamber, she had trained 4 months with Goku.  
  
"How did it go?" Dende asked.  
  
"Fine" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Great" Goku said.  
  
"You two have gotten stronger, I can feel it" Dende said.  
  
"You can't sense my energy" Eighteen said.  
  
"I don't need you're energy to sense that Eighteen. Goku will you go back to Other world right away?"  
  
"Erm yeah but erm......" Goku stambeld.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?" mr. Popo asked.  
  
"Can we eat first?"  
  
"......................"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Somewhere in space.  
  
"Almost" an creepy voice said. It was the sort of voice that could make you're blood freeze.  
  
"I almost have them, the source to my power. The source to immortality and the source to become the ruler of the universe."  
  
A white hand touched a button on a computer, in the screen the earth appeared.  
  
Blue lips formed a smirk, "Alsmost".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, please review. I wanna know what you think. Be honest, be yourself. 


	5. He's here

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: My inspiration SUCKS lately. Really it's dreadfull. Please just R&R the chappy and tell me if it's horrible.  
  
Thankies to: Deadly Beauty, Kelly Neptunus and Dark Wizard. My few but very sweet and faithfull reviewers. I love you guys.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story  
Chapter 5: He's here  
  
The floor off the lookout was coverd with bones, sauces, rests of vegetables and fruit and other junk. No, it wasn't an early battle. It was Goku's 'dinner'. The Saiyan warrior himself stood up and was ready to return to the other world.  
  
"Well, see ya around guys and good luck" he said.  
  
"Thank you Goku" Dende awnserd.  
  
"Eighteen" the Saiyan said "be carefull in the fight and much luck."  
  
"Yeah, thanks".  
  
Goku looked around again but before he could take off he was stopped by Eighteens voice. "Goku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you, erm.....send my love to Krillin and Marron please?"  
  
"I will" Goku said with a smile on his lips. "I will"  
  
Eighteen smiled aswell "thank you".  
  
Goku 'saluted' and flew off. Towards his home right now. The other world.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
King Yemma sat on his desk and was busy doing his regularjob: sending souls of thos who died to where ever they belong according to him. He was greeted by a mall figure that appeared on his desk.  
  
"Hey king Yemma! How's life" Goku said happily.  
  
King Yemma -who couldn't laugh at Goku's tiny joke- collected the ammount of paper which he dropped because of Goku. "Well, hello, back again. For how long this time?"  
  
"Yeah I'm back, and I guess forever" Goku awnserd.  
  
"Very well, you can go I'll note it" King Yemma said.  
  
"Thanks bye!" and Goku dissapeared.  
  
Yemma sighted...........  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, what now?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"I suggest you have a long and intens meditation to completely control your powers. After that we can only wait.." Dende said.  
  
"Gee, you sound hopefull"  
  
"I cannot be more hopefull then I am right now Eighteen, you've become very strong. But we don't know if it's enough until the battle begins"  
  
"I know Dende, I'm going to the mountains, they're relaxing and I can maditate in there" Eighteen said.  
  
"Very well, go on"  
  
"See you again, hopefully the earth is still alive if I do"  
  
"Yes, let's hope so"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye Eighteen".  
  
________________________OTHER WORLD_____________________________________  
  
Goku appeared again as he always did. He looked around and smiled to see a happy place around him. Beautiful nature, blue skies, animals, the idea people get when thinking of heaven. He walked for a while and came to a kind of village.  
  
The village consisted of beautiful houses, big ones. When goku walked into the village he was greeted by his friends and family storming to him.  
  
"DADDY, GOKU!!!" Alot off voices shouted trough eachother.  
  
Goku smiled as he saw his friends and family again, he missed them.  
  
The first to hang at his neck was ChiChi, he greeted her with a long deep kiss. After that his sons and daughter in law hugged him and lest but not least his friends.  
  
Well, off coarse Vegeta and Piccolo didn't hugged him but they where clearly happy to see him back. Although they would both rather kill themselfs then say it.  
  
"Krillin, Marron, follow me for a sec please" Goku said to the duo that kept themselfs a bit aside from the group.  
  
When they where at a distance from the z-fighters Krillin looked up at Goku with a quistioning face.  
  
"And?" he asked.  
  
"She sends her love" Goku said.  
  
Krillin and Marron both looked shocked. Eighteen? Sending her love? Sure, they both knew Eighteen in a way nobody else has ever known her but this was somthing new...  
  
"She really did you know" Goku said smiling as he saw his friends confused faces.  
  
Krillin smiled aswell, "and how is she?"  
  
"She's alright"  
  
"Now that IS a lie" Krillin said.  
  
"Mom is not really alright is she?" Marron asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Goku sighted, "alright, she's not. She misses you two alot. And if you think you ever felt darkness in her heart, you should feel it now. It's amazing, and on top off it, she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. So no: She's not really alright"  
  
Krillin and Marron both looked down. They felt terrible for leaving eighteen on the earth. They knew that the best thing would be if she died, but they also both knew that it was impossible.  
  
"Guys" Goku said to his friends "she's strong, adn she'll make it, I promiss".  
  
"HEY GUYS, WHERE HAVING A PARTY-DINNER TO CELEBRATE GOKU'S RETURN!!!" Came Bulma's voice from the group.  
  
"Krillin" Goku said again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The next party-dinner we'll hold will be to celebrate Eighteens victory over the new enemy and the survival of earth".  
  
"Thank you Goku"  
  
The three smiled to each other, and walked to their friends.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Images flashed before her, her eyes where closed but still she could see her entire surroundings. Not that it was hard to imagine what was around her, mostly mountains...  
  
Eighteen sat in lotus position on top off a gigantic mountain. Her eyes where closed, but behind her eyelids you could see her pupils move. As if she was in R.E.M stage.  
  
Sometimes a muscle in her body would stretch or relax suddenly, it looked as if she was dreaming. But Eighteen was far from dreaming.  
  
Her new powers where so powerfull that she needed to learn to control them. A hard thing if you have to do it in minimal time. Suddenly her entire body relaxed, adn the cyborg stood up.  
  
"He's here" she whisperd.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the middle of a giant, deserted field a space ship landed. It was big, looked like it had the most advanced technologies a board you can imagine.  
  
A portal opend, creating a stairs to the ground. And slowly a figure walked out and checked his surroundings.  
  
He looked to say it friendly 'weird'.  
  
He was entirely white, and wore a light blue armor with a darker cape attached to it. On his feet where boots in the same colour of the cape. A white hand rose and pushed silver hair out of his face, black eyes moved around, like the eyes of a kameleon. And blue lips formed and evil smirk......  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, that was the chapter. I know short but heck. Couldn't think of more. At least the evil has arrived, now I need to see what to do. Next time: welcome to earth.  
  
Please review. 


	6. Welcome to earth

Disclaimer: I'm just writing this for my own fun and for the people that want to read it. I'm not earning money of it, also I do not own dbz.  
  
A/N: Nothing important, just a thank you to my reviewers. I love them  
  
Dark Wizard: Thank you, here is the next chapter and i hope you like it.  
  
Deadly Beauty: Haha, yeah i have inspiration...finally. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Cold-eyes-for-you: It's ok, I'm glad you started reading and I hope you enjoy both stories. And well...you'll just have to wait and see what will happen to Eighteen...mwahahaha ahem. Sorry. Thank you for the review and have fun.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story.  
Chapter 6: Welcome to earth.  
  
He was entirely white, and wore a light blue armor with a darker cape attached to it. On his feet where boots in the same colour of the cape. A white hand rose and pushed silver hair out of his face, black eyes moved around, like the eyes of a kameleon. And blue lips formed and evil smirk......  
  
"Well, well well, planet earth" the creature said in a voice that sounded like ice. "It's hard to believe that such a tiny little orb can hold the source of universal-domination, but I suppose it's true...."  
  
He looked around again, 'Mmmm no welcoming committee, how dissapointing"  
  
"Aren't i good enough for you?" A voice from behind him came.  
  
The creature turned around, surprised that someone was here, AND dared to speak to him. He was even more surprised to see a young human female.  
  
"So, and you are?'  
  
"I'm your, as you seem to call it, welcoming committee" she replied.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Eighteen, but I think that the real quistion is YOUR name, since you're the stranger in here" was the replie.  
  
"I've got many names little one, most of them are the most feared words in the universe" the creature said arrogant.  
  
"Well, I don't care how feared you are" Eighteen said "I want to know you're name, where you come from and the reason you're here" she stopped "If you won't tell me I'm afraid you'll have to leave, to keep the immigration of aliens probably we need to know some things about them".  
  
At first the blue/white figure looked shocked by the remarks of this 'eighteen' but then he started laughing. "You've got guts little one, I can like that. But very well, I shall tell you who I am: My name is Shik, it's the name I use the most. Cos it's easy to remember. I do not have a place where I originally come from. You see I was created."  
  
Shik expected a shocked face but Eighteen wasn't really impressed.  
  
"Not impressed are you little one? I shall tell you more, I was as I said created, created by a group of the best scientists in the world. They used to serve the ice-people ore ice-jins, but at the fall of the Colds they decided to start for themself. They discoverd certain DNA-codes that gave the ice-jins their amazing strenght, they changed the codes a bit, so that they would dominate the rest of the DNA. From the cells they managed to produce with that proces only a few survived. The cells that did survived where implanted into the whombs of a couple of woman and a little while later. A group of babies where born"  
  
"Yeah alright....and?" Eighteen said, still not sounding very impressed.  
  
"Patience little one, i'm getting there, the babies where raised with alot of training and schooling, and in the end of the education, a tournement was held. Only one survived, me!" Shik smirked proudly, "I was told about how I could rule the universe and I decided to do what I was thought"  
  
"So,..you wanna rule?"  
  
"Yes, and that's why I'm here, you see on earth there are dragonballs. I whish to use them, to gain immortallity and to become ruler of the universe".  
  
Eighteen pretended to look shocked, she held her mouth open and put her fist over her heart. "No???? Use the dragonballs for that? No that is original, I mean come on, NO ONE has ever tried that" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Now a couple of things buddy: 1) You must be the 100th person that tries this, and everybody has failed so far. 2) The dragonballs are not here anymore, they're gone. 3) If you want to try anything, you'll have to go through me..and 4) Do NOT call me little one."  
  
Eighteen paused after her little speech to see how Shrik would react. He started laughing.  
  
"Listen to me erm...Eighteen was your name huh?" Shrik said arrogantly "I will not fail, I'm much stronger then any other being that ever tried this, I'm also much stronger then you, so I'll fight you if you want to and the dragonballs are not gone"  
  
"What?" Eighteen said "But i thought"  
  
"I thought you would" Shrik said. 'Listen, you probably expevted that because the Namek who has created the balls died, the balls would be gone forever, but that's not the case" He paused a second, and smirked as he saw Eighteens shocked face "Look, the dragonballs are something mystical, magical, their power goes beyond life and death. Even though the Namek is gone, they are still here on earth, because somehow the dragonballs have a certain connection to earth. All I have to do is the correct ritual, and gather the right energy and they're back" he smirked once again.  
  
"No way" Eighteen whisperd. "But that means that all the time the z- fighters where looking for them on Namek or in space it was useless".  
  
"Yes and no, listen.....for this ritual a great deal of strenght is required and your friends didn;t have that, and they never will. So in one way it was usefull. But at the other hand, the dragonballs will always come back to earth....always".  
  
"Maybe they will, but you will never use them for your evil plan Shrik. I will stop you".  
  
"You don't stand a change against me, you're so weak I can't even sense you".  
  
This time it was Eighteens turn to smirk, "Well, I've got a sad surprise for you" she pushed her ellbows in her sides and started powerin up. Shrik still didn't looked impressed, but when Eighteen was ready, he certainly felt a difference. 'I'm stronger then you think Shrik, welcome to earth" And Eighteen charged at him.....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I...I...didn't know, how can i not know this?" Dende gasped. "I knew that the dragonballs where powerfull, but this connection to earth and, everything. I never knew"  
  
"Dende please relax..." mr popo tried to calm the distressed guirdian.  
  
"No! I'm a lousy guirdian, if I didn't know this."  
  
"Dende quit it!" a voice from somewhere yelled.  
  
"Piccolo?" Dende asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, life from Hades....look me and kami never knew anything about what Shrik just said either. I don't think anybody did, you're not a lusy guirdian.."  
  
"What must we do now? If Shrik uses the dragonballs..' dende whisperd.  
  
"We must trust our protecter, to me it looks like she's doing one hell of a job" Piccolo replied.  
  
Dende concetrated and smiled, "yes Piccolo, you're right".  
  
The mental connection between Piccolo and Dende broke again. But in hades, Piccolo looked worried..."I just hope she'll make it, shrik is stronger then he pretends to be...".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shrik was having a hard time dodging and trying to block the attacks that flew towards him with an amazing speed and strenght. Sometimes he would recieve a blast, punch or kick. But whenever he tried to return one to his attacker, they where blocked with ease....  
  
Eighteen on the other hand was clearly enjoying herself, Shrik was no match for her. He couldn't handle her attacks, and she wasn't even fighting at full strenght yet. This was going to be a piece of cake....  
  
Suddenly Shrik jumped up from the battle and landed on a rock. He smirked evilly.  
  
"Give up?" Eighteen said challenging.  
  
"Not at all Eighteen, I just thought we should improve the fight a little bit" Shrik replied.  
  
"Well, you are pathatic" Eighteen said.  
  
"Well, I can get a little bit stronger" Shrik said.  
  
"A little?" Eighteen said sarcastic.  
  
Shrik nodded, "Yeah, about erm...let's see, 20 times what I am right now".  
  
Eighteens eyes widend, she hadn't expected...  
  
"Not expecting it huh? Well, Eighteen, you're about to whitness what the most powerfull creature in the universe can do!!!"  
  
Shrik pushed his arms to his sides and started powering up, all Eighteen could do was looking in fear and aw at him. She could get stronger, but if Shrik became 20 times stronger....she wouldn't be a match for him. He would beat her into the ground........  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, and? How was it? Please let me know, flames are alright. just tell me what you think. 


	7. the battle

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
A/N: Attention, attention to all the K/18 fans in here. Kylie (Deadly Beauty) has started a k/18 campaign to get more k18 stories posted. I'm a supporter, are you interested? Please look for more info: .  
  
Oh yeah, there is some violence in this chapter  
  
Thankies to the reviewers: Deadly Beauty, Dark Wizard and Kelly Neptunus, I love you guys  
  
Children of an angel, the next story.  
Chapter 7: the battle  
  
Shrik pushed his arms to his sides and started powering up, all Eighteen could do was looking in fear and aw at him. She could get stronger, but if Shrik became 20 times stronger....she wouldn't be a match for him. He would beat her into the ground........  
  
She was parralized. And for good reasons, soon she would be beaten, destroyed and that wasn't the worst. The Earth would be doomned and Shrik would rule the universe.  
  
"What's wrong, little one?" Shrik said evilly "Not so tough now are you" he continued to power up. "I suggest you head for cover unless you wish to die right here and right now".  
  
Eighteens mind came back to earth and she ran away, behind a couple of rocks. She knew she had to try to stay alive as long as possible, and dying when Shrik was just powering up wasn't exactly a good way of doing that.  
  
Dark clouds started to gather themselfs around Shriks head, a thunderstorm appeared. And in the air was more power then ever, Eighteen could do nothing but watch as Shrik grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly Shrik gave a scream, and Eighteen was smacked to the ground by an invisible force. She coverd her head with her arms and felt the power fly over her.  
  
Eighteen lied on the ground for about a minute, but to her it seemed like hours. When she got up again, she looked at Shrik. He stood there, still looking the same as he always did, but this time there was a force around him. It felt so evil it couldn't be described.  
  
Shrik looked around himself and smirked. He moved his head a little, and right away explosions could be heard. Eighteen gasped and looked in the direction of the explosions. Cities where there.....they blew up.  
  
Shrik moved his head the other way and again, explotions appeared, once again whiping a couple of cities from the planet.  
  
"No,...." Eighteen whisperd.  
  
"Well, I kinda like this new power" Shrik said in an evil tone.  
  
"You monster" Eighteen whisperd.  
  
"I'm no monster little one, I'm the future ruler of this universe, that is, once I get you out of my way. Which won't take so long".  
  
Shrik started to walk towards Eighteen, she couldn't do anything. It was like she was nailed to the ground, when Shrik was right in front of her she tried to walk backwards, but recieved a punch in her face that knocked her to the ground.  
  
Eighteen jumped up but was knocked down again, and again, and again. Shrik had her, he knew it and she knew it.  
  
"This is so disappointing" Shrik said, "I least expect you to try to defeat me, but now you just let yourself get knocked down".  
  
Eighteen gave a small growl in reply and jumped up, she powered up for as far as possible and attacked. She knew she had no change of winning, but she was going to try as much as she could.  
  
Shrik smirked once again, he decided to play with her for a while and let her hit him. Eighteen fired some punches and kicks on him, they didn't effect Shrik at all. But Shrik pretended to have trouble with Eighteens punches. He walked backwards a little and stumbled.  
  
Eighteen landed on the ground again, she wouldn't allow herself to calm down and continued to fight, although she knew that Shrik was simple playing with her, and could block her attacks easily, she kept on fighting. Hoping that Shrik would make a fatale mistake that cost him victory.  
  
After about 15 minutes of fighting like this, Shrik grew bored and decided to really start the battle.  
  
"Goku, come on, I want to see what's going on down there"! Krillin's nervous voice came.  
  
The entire Z-fighter team was standing around King Kai and Goku had his hand on King Kais back so he could see what was going on at earth.  
  
"Relax Krillin, erm.. everything is fine really. Eighteen is doing great" Goku said pretending to sound convincing.  
  
"No, I can see it at you, things are not all right" Krillin said.  
  
"Look Krillin"  
  
"LET ME SEE!!!!"  
  
"All right, but its your own choice".  
  
Krillin laid his hand on King Kais back and closed his eyes. At first he just looked nervous but after about 5 seconds he freaked and started to yell.  
  
"Listen, I have to go back, or someone has to, Eighteen is losing and dying and and..."  
  
"Krillin please, you cannot help, neither can any of us, although we want to" Goku tried to calm his friend down.  
  
"You saw it Goku" Krillin said in a tiny voice.  
  
"I know, but we cannot help, I'm sorry" Goku said.  
  
"Krillin" Goku continued "Trust her, she'll make it, I promises".  
  
"Thanks Goku" Krillin said.  
  
"It wasn't enough" a worried voice said. "We need more power to defeat him".  
  
"Dende please" Mr. Popo said to the guardian. "You told me to trust her, now you must trust her as well".  
  
"I know, but this THING is so strong that...I don't know what to do anymore Mr. Popo" Dende said.  
  
"Just relax".  
  
Eighteen hit the ground once again. And once again she tried to get up, but Shrik landed beside her and kicked her further, like a football. He calmly walked forwards and did the same thing again and again. Suddenly her grapped her chin in his hands.  
  
"Are you going to fight or what little one?" he whispered to her.  
  
He lifted her up for a second and hit her back down and kneeled beside her. He gave a sigh, "Look little one, this isn't getting anywhere, I win, you lose, so why don't you just quit?"  
  
"I'll never quit" Eighteen spat at him.  
  
He laughed, "that's what I like so much about you little one, you've got guts. Now listen, I'm making a deal with you, if you give up now and accept your surrender I promises I won't kill you".  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"We an rule the universe together, you're a pretty thing and I kinda like you" Shrik said. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Now way" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Then DIE" Shrik screamed and he hit her with an amazing force.  
  
"No, you will die" Eighteen whispered.  
  
"Excuse me, but you're the one that's lying on the ground looking like crap you know".  
  
"I didn't say I was going to kill you, but some day you will die".  
  
Shrik tried to say something but Eighteen cut him of.  
  
"Look, you're strong, and powerful and yes, you'll probably defeat me. But that doesn't mean you've won. You can use the dragonballs and rule the universe, but so many have tried it and they all failed, and you know why?"  
  
"Please do tell me" Shrik said with sarcasm.  
  
"Because they're evil, and evil never wins. Good concourse all" Eighteen said.  
  
"That's a horrible crappy cliché" Shrik said.  
  
"Yes, it is, but you know what's the problem with cliché's? They're mostly true. Especially this one. 'Cos you see, good has something that is necessary for victory, and where evil knows nothing about."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, things like honour, courage, friendship and most importantly love. If there is anything I've learned on the earth, it is that love concourse all, no matter how. I will keep on fighting you until I die, and even when you're not defeated by then, you will be. Because good always wins, so there will be plenty of other that'll fight you. Good always keeps on fighting, and maybe it is the last warrior, but someone will defeat you."  
  
Eighteen stood up straight by now, looking a little bit more impressive then she was on the ground. "Take my word for it Shrik, if it isn't me, it is someone else. If it isn't today, it'll be tomorrow or some other day. It doesn't matter. But you will be defeated!!!"  
  
Eighteen nearly shouted the last sentence, Shrik wanted to laugh, to show Eighteen he wasn't impressed by her speech, but he was stopped by a light so bright, it hurt his eyes.  
  
"What the.." Shrik started.  
  
Eighteen also looked around, it took a while before she realized the light was coming from her. She was glowing, no she was more then glowing, she was shining.  
  
The light lifted her into the air, and without knowing what she was doing she lifted her arms. "By the laws of the universe Shrik, I'll destroy you. I'll kill you. And I'll bring good to victory" Between Eighteens hands an orb formed itself, it soon became an arrow.  
  
"Arrow of Artemis, I ask thee to destroy this evil" Eighteen said. Soon she turned into a light herself and was absorbed by the arrow.  
  
The arrow shot itself with an incredible force at Shrik who was to stunned to react. When the arrow hit him, it was too late.  
  
The arrow shot right through his heart and exploded.  
  
A bright light could be seen, it was so huge that it looked like it was blinding everybody at earth. Slowly it disappeared, leaving nothing behind. But a total empty area....  
  
A/N: Phew, I worked hard on this one. I'm not good in writing battles so I decided to make it just one chapter long. But the story doesn't ends here....so please review and give your opinion. 


	8. Other World

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
A/n: nothing to tell, just a thank you to my beloved reviewers.  
  
Cold-eyes-for-you: I'm very glad you like it. Hope you'll continue to read and like the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Deadly Beauty: *Blushes* thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. And here's the chap that will answer some questions. Good luck with the campaign.  
  
Dark Wizard: Thank you, here it is. I hope you'll like it. At least it has some answers.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story.  
Chapter 8: Other World  
  
A bit of wind, a burned leave. And a lot of sand. That was all that could be see, heard and felt in the desert where a little while ago, the battle for the universe had taken place. No, there was nothing anymore. Shrik was gone, his spaceship had been destroyed in the explosion of Artemis' arrow and right now you couldn't see the difference between the ship and the sand. And also Eighteen was gone. She had joined with the arrow, and disappeared with it. Nothing of the battle was left.  
  
"W..what just happened" Earth's guardian stambeld. He'd seen what happened down on his beloved planet, but he couldn't believe it. It couldn't be that Eighteen invoked the Arrow of Artemis.  
  
Dende heard of the arrow, but only in the stories, when he was just a young Namek. The arrow was said to be an incredible powerful force, created by the Goddess Artemis to stop evil. But it could only be invoked by certain chosen ones. Angels. And then not just by any angel, but only by the most high and powerful ones in the universe.  
  
It had been centuries ago since anyone has invoked the Arrow. Since then it had simply been a legend. Many had tried to create an Arrow, but they all failed. So the Arrow transformed from weapon to story and was never seen again.  
  
Suddenly something snapped in his mind. He remembered something Kami had said to him, in his dreams, when he had just became the guardian and was young an inexperienced. Kami had said that the Arrow could be needed in the near future, of coarse 'in the near future' could mean that it would take another century or two. But the Arrow would be needed again. And the one that would use it, would die in the process. Since the evil the Arrow had to fight would be too strong to defeat without that sacrifice.  
  
~So, Eighteen had died fighting Shrik!~ Dende said to himself. ~I wonder where she is right now?~.  
  
Dende wasn't the only one surprised and shocked. Nearly every leading creature in the universe was freaked out. The Kais where having all kinds of meetings, talking about how it was possible that the Arrow had appeared so suddenly, and how it was possible that a CYBORG, a creature made to destroy could invoke it.  
  
But the most stressed was the angel-court. The ones that sentenced Jonathan to 250 years in hell. They didn't knew this creature that was able to create an Arrow, ad the entire court was turned upside down when they sensed the weapon.  
  
Everyone was talking trough each other, you couldn't hear a word of what was said. The seer however smiled a little, "good job angel child, I knew you could do it" she whispered.  
  
King Kai's eyes where still wide open, as well was his mouth although he hadn't said a sing word but a few gasps.  
  
"Erm, King Kai, could you please tell us what happened down there, I mean we all saw it, but we don't understand a bit of it. And all the sudden the entire after life is turned upside down. Did Eighteen do something wrong or what?" Goku tried asking again.  
  
"No," King Kai finally answered. "She did nothing wrong, au contraire, she did something wonderful, powerful, mythical.".  
  
"What did she do?" Krillin asked. It was the first time he'd said anything since he saw his wife transforming in a light and disappear with an arrow.  
  
"She invoked the Arrow of Artemis, also called Artemis' Arrow." King Kai answered.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Goku asked in his usual naive tone.  
  
"No, I told you it's wonderful, Artemis' Arrow was a mythical weapon created by a goddess to protect the universe. But no one has been able to use it for centuries." King Kai said stills sounding shocked. "But I don't know what happened to Eighteen, I mean Shrik is dead, that's for sure, but Eighteen...?"  
  
"King Kai!" A voice in the air suddenly said.  
  
"Ah Dende, want to hear a joke now that the evil is gone" King Kai answered.  
  
"No, King Kai, no jokes. Goku must go to King Yemma at once" Dende said.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because Eighteen probably died when she used the Arrow" Dende answered.  
  
This shocked the entire crowd even more. "WHAT!!!" Everybody yelled at once.  
  
"I'm on my way" Goku said. He placed two fingers against his forehead and disappeared.  
  
Inside King Yemma's office it was a huge mess. The blue creatures that usually held the souls in line with ease where now all standing in a little corner, trembling at the sight of the white monster that had appeared.  
  
"Er...m...mr...S...Shrik...y..you" King Yemma tried to read the sentence, but he was too afraid. Suddenly Goku appeared on his desk. Who looked at Shrik curiously.  
  
"So, you're the evil huh?" He said.  
  
Shrik growled.  
  
"Cranky" Goku said. "Hey King Yemma, seen Eighteen recently?"  
  
"Could you please first take care of THAT thing, he needs to go to hell and be put in jail there" King Yemma said.  
  
"Don't worry" a weird voice said and the seer also walked into the office, Eighteens unconscious body was floating behind her. "Shrik was defeated by an angelic attack, so he can be controlled now." She snapped her fingers and strings of light tied Shrik together. He tried to break them, but he looked powerless.  
  
"Amazing" King Yemma said. "Alright, send this guy to hell, jail number 54662C, makes sure there are guards in front of it, tell them they're safe" Yemma ordered.  
  
Shrik was taken away growling and cursing.  
  
"Eighteen" Goku suddenly yelled and he walked over to the unconscious woman that was still floating.  
  
"No need to worry warrior, the angel-child is tired, but she'll make it. I can heal her" With that the seer placed her hands on Eighteens body and immediately a light appeared and all of Eighteens wounds and scars disappeared.  
  
Slowly she started to open her eyes. "How do you feel?" the seer asked her.  
  
"Dead" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Oh, that's good, look up" Goku said happily.  
  
Eighteen looked up and saw a halo floating above her head.  
  
"You are dead" Goku continued.  
  
"Aha" Eighteen still sounded a little messed up.  
  
"I suggest the angel-child is taken to your friends Goku, they'd want to see her. We still need to arrange some things. But that'll happen after she's completely recovered" the seer said to Goku.  
  
Goku nodded and wanted to help Eighteen up, but he was stopped by King Yemma's voice "Wait a sec. I haven't judged her yet you know, she HAS done some pretty nasty things in the past and...."  
  
He was stopped by two evil glares from Goku and the seer "Alright she can go to Other World" he said softly.  
  
"GREAT, come on Eighteen" Goku said, only to find out that Eighteen had slipped in unconsciousness again.  
  
"She needs rest" the seer said.  
  
Goku nodded and lifted Eighteen up in his arms "Come on, let's go resting, and see the rest, I know two people who'll be thrilled to see you". He put two fingers to his forehead and once again disappeared.  
  
Inside the town where all the z-fighters and family lived everybody was gathered. King Kai had send everybody back home and told them that Goku would come back to the town, so now they where waiting for him.  
  
And, as usual, Goku suddenly appeared thanks to his instant translocation technique. Everybody was happy to see Goku, but they became thrilled when they saw the woman in Goku's arms.  
  
"Hey" Goku said softly "Please be quit, I thinks Eighteen deserves some rest here".  
  
Everybody nodded in reply, everybody but Krillin and Marron, who stared at Eighteen like she was something unbelievable.  
  
"It's really her you know" Goku said softly.  
  
"Is she alright?" Krillin whispered in a tiny voice.  
  
"She's fine, she just needs to rest, I'll put her on your bed alright?" Goku said.  
  
Finally Krillin nodded, Goku flew into Krillin and Marrons house, when he got back, Krillin was still just standing. Next to him was his daughter who looked just as intelligent.  
  
"Erm, guys, are you two ok?" Goku asked.  
  
Suddenly they both started screaming like idiots. "SHE'S BACK".  
  
Goku smiled, "I'm glad you two are happy".  
  
Eighteen moaned a bit and stirred in her bed. She turned around, and suddenly her eyes flashed open. She got up and looked around herself panicking, she was surprised to see her husband in front of her.  
  
"That's it I'm nuts" Eighteen whispered to herself.  
  
"You're not nuts honey" Krillin said.  
  
"Oh yes I am, first I think I safe the world with some arrow, then I'm here, with you, all things that are impossible. I'm probably talking to myself right now". Eighteen said confused.  
  
Krillin smiled, "sweetie, listen to me, you DID saved the world, and the universe on top of it. You DID invoke an arrow, and you ARE here in Other World, and so am I. This is real, you're not crazy".  
  
"So this is real?"  
  
Krillin nodded.  
  
"Please don't tell me this is a dream".  
  
"It's really real" Krillin said smiling, he walked towards Eighteen and hugged her. "It's real".  
  
He looked at his wife, her eyes where teary and she had a mouth that looked like it didn't knew if it had to smile or cry. Krillin simply covered it with his own, and soon they where both lost in a long deep kiss.  
  
The kiss seemed to last an eternity, nor Krillin nor Eighteen felt like breaking it. But they where stopped by an tiny voice coming from the door opening. "Mom?"  
  
Eighteen looked up and saw her daughter standing there, she also looked happy. Marron ran into the room and jumped into her mothers arms.  
  
"Mom, I missed you...I missed you". Marron said sobbing.  
  
Also Eighteen wasn't keeping her eyes dry again. It was like all the happiness she missed in all the years she had to live without her husband and daughter had to come out off her at once.  
  
"I missed you two" Eighteen said, nearly whispering.  
  
"We missed you to mom, and we where so worried about you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cos you became so unhappy at earth we where scared you might..er.. you know. And then with Shrik..."  
  
"SHRIK!!!!" Eighteen suddenly yelled.  
  
"I forgot, he killed a lot of people, when he powered up. Ah, that's all my fault, I made him angry." Eighteen said, with guilt in her voice.  
  
"No need for that Eighteen" another voice came.  
  
Everybody looked up to see Goku standing in the door opening.  
  
"Hey" he said. "Listen, I've talked to Dende a little while ago, Dende himself had talked to the Nameks, and they are willing to use their dragonballs to bring back all of the people that died because of Shrik."  
  
"Thank goodness" Eighteen said.  
  
"You did a wonderful job out there Eighteen" Goku continued. "You posses more power than any of us could ever dream of".  
  
"How is that..?" Eighteen started but Goku cut her of.  
  
"Why don't you get ready, take a shower, get dressed and stuff. Everybody wants to see you" with that Goku walked out of the room, leaving a confused Eighteen behind.  
  
"Guess I'll do that" Eighteen said. "Who's house is this anyway?"  
  
"Ours" Krillin replied "All the z-fighters ad their family live here in the town".  
  
"Sounds good" Eighteen said "Well, I'm going to take a shower".  
  
"Can I join you?" Krillin asked.  
  
Eighteen smiled "Sure"  
  
"Yakkee!" came a voice, and Marron walked out of the room.  
  
Once they where fully dressed (which took a while) Krillin and Eighteen left their home. Outside they where greeted by all of their friends who immediately stormed at them to congratulate Eighteen with her victory on Shrik.  
  
Eighteen smiled a little, she was very embarrassed with all the attention. But mostly she was ultimately happy to see all of her friends again.  
  
After about an hour of greetings, kissing and laughing Eighteen broke herself free from the group and walked over to Goku.  
  
"So, when are you planning on explaining me everything?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Goku, you're keeping things from me, you said it yourself in the time-chamber. I want to know what's going on. With my father, with this arrow, and mostly with me. I don't know the slightest bit of what I am and you can tell me that" Eighteen said.  
  
Goku sighted, "I can't tell it, but I can take you to the ones that can".  
  
"Take me there"  
  
"Very well, GUYS!"  
  
Everybody looked up.  
  
"Me and Eighteen are going out, Eighteen has the right on some information" Goku said to the group.  
  
"Are you leaving mom?" Marron asked, afraid she'd loose her mom again.  
  
"I'll be back soon" Eighteen promised.  
  
Goku put a hand on her shoulder and the duo disappeared. They reappeared in a large room. It was white and covered with balconies on the sides, like an meeting room.  
  
In the middle of the room stood the seer. She smiled when she saw the two.  
  
"Eighteen" Goku started "this is where all of your questions will be answered, are you ready for the truth?".  
  
A/N: How was it? Good, bad, to horrible for words. Let me know please. 


	9. The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z, it's characters. Nor am I making money out of this, I'm just writing it for my own fun and that of those who read it.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those sweet ones who reviewed:  
  
HALLWAY: I know it's very au-like. But I wanted to make something different, so.... And yeah, you're right. Eighteen has a lot of strength 'cos of her angelic powers. Super17 isn't going to be the bad guy here, but 17 WILL be in the story. How? Just read it. Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it.  
  
Dark Wizard: thanks, and enjoy the next chapter  
  
Deadly Beauty: Thanks a lot, I'm very happy you liked it. And here's the next...enjoy.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story  
Chapter 9: the truth  
  
Goku put a hand on her shoulder and the duo disappeared. They reappeared in a large room. It was white and covered with balconies on the sides, like an meeting room.  
  
In the middle of the room stood the seer. She smiled when she saw the two.  
  
"Eighteen" Goku started "this is where all of your questions will be answered, are you ready for the truth?".  
  
Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Welcome angel-child, I suppose you would like some knowledge?" the seer asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Everything" Eighteen simply answered. "What or who was I, before I became an cyborg? Who was my father? Who are these angels? How could I invoke such an powerful attack? I feel like most people know more about me then I do."  
  
"That last thing isn't true angel-child. Only I and you're father know that. Goku has SOME knowledge, but he barely knows anything."  
  
"Just tell me what I want to know". Eighteen said.  
  
"We must travel to hell for that" the seer said.  
  
"Hell?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll take us there" the seer said. She snapped her fingers and immediately the surroundings changed. Instead of a pure white room, Goku, the seer and Eighteen where now in a dark place.  
  
The temperatures where unnatural, not cold, not hot, they where just terrible. Smoke was everywhere.  
  
"This is hell?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Yes" was the seers answer.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Goku and Eighteen followed the seer trough the terrible place, they where stared at by the guardians. Some of them started to whisper when they saw Eighteen.  
  
"So that's her huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she saved the universe."  
  
"Heard she used to be evil."  
  
Like that the gossiping continued. After a while Eighteen gave an evil glare, that shut them up. "Is it me, or am I not very popular here?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"You are a strange being angel-child, they know very little about you so they're slightly afraid" the seer answered.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goku asked.  
  
"The cells of hell, we're almost there" was the answer from the seer.  
  
Eighteen said nothing, she was just looking around, she started to hate the place more and more every second she was here.  
  
"This is it" the seer said. The trio had stopped in front of a large building. It did looked like some medieval dungeon, only a lot bigger. In front of it stood two guards, both of them big and very armed.  
  
"We wish to speak to a prisoner" the seer said.  
  
One of the guards nodded, he obviously had a certain respect for the seer because he wasn't asking any difficult questions. Slowly one of the large doors started to open, and the seer, Eighteen and Goku walked in.  
  
They continued to walk trough the large halls for a while, but suddenly the seer stopped. "Here it is" she said.  
  
She opened a door and a cell was revealed. Inside it was a man. He was chained to the wall, his clothes where filthy and torn, his hair was short, blond, and a mess. He looked like he had been here for a long time.  
  
"What has he done to deserve this?" Goku asked.  
  
"He fell in love" the seer said.  
  
"Jonathan" she continued. "We're here".  
  
"Seer" the man began in a weak voice "I missed you, who are these people?".  
  
"Eighteen and Goku, I would like to introduce you to Jonathan, an angel who received a punishment he never deserved". The seer spoke. "And Jonathan these two have saved the universe, the man is Goku, the girl is Eighteen, she is your daughter Crystal".  
  
A long silence followed. Goku stared at the man open mouthed, Eighteen stared at the man as if he where a ghost. And the man looked at Eighteen as if she was a ghost. Well, technically she WAS but you get the point.  
  
"Crystal?" the man whispered. "My daughter, is it really you?" his voice was so soft that it didn't sound human. It carried so many emotions inside it.  
  
"I don't know you" Eighteen said.  
  
"Your memories are gone angel-child, but this IS you're father" the seer said.  
  
"Not all my memories are gone" Eighteen said.  
  
"The ones you need to remember him are" the seer said.  
  
"What happened to you Crystal?" the man asked. "I recognise you, you must be my daughter, I know you are. But what happened?"  
  
"I'm not to sure myself" Eighteen said in a soft voice.  
  
"I can bring your memories back angel-child" the seer said. "I posses the power to do that, and I am authorized to do it".  
  
Eighteen looked at the strange woman amazed. "You can make me remember my entire past again? Every memory that Gero took from me?"  
  
"Yes, would you like me to?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"Very well, Eighteen I must ask you to kneel and close your eyes" the seer said. Eighteen obeyed, she knelt before the seer and closed her eyes. She was a little tense but mostly very excited. The seer placed a finger on Eighteens forehead. She whispered a few words in a language that sounded like Latin.  
  
A small light started to appear on the end of the seers finger. Suddenly the seer practically screamed the words and the light entered Eighteens head. Eighteen gave a yell and fell back. With her hands she held her head, as if she wanted to get something out.  
  
After a while, she relaxed. Her eyes opened themselves and she looked around as a newly born would do. At first she wanted to smile, then she wanted to cry, then she was scared. It was eerie to see. It was like all the emotions Eighteen had inside of herself, had to come out at once.  
  
"Relax angel-child" the seer said "all of the emotions that have been locked inside of you need to come back, and that's rough".  
  
"Eighteen" Goku said in a worried tone "Are you alright?".  
  
Eighteen nodded, "Yes, I'm fine" her voice sounded like a whisper "I... I remember, everything. I remember mom, and Ric, and Matthew, and dad" she pronounced the word dad so softly that it could barely be heard.  
  
"You died dad....why did you left?" Eighteen asked the man in the cell.  
  
"I never died honey, I was already dead. I was an angel, they brought me back, and punished me" the man answered. "Oh Crystal honey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I missed you so much".  
  
"How long have you been here?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"About over a hundred years now I guess, don't know exactly" was the answer.  
  
"Are you coming out soon?"  
  
"No Crystal, they locked me in for 250 years."  
  
"I'm getting you out" Eighteen said, her voice finally had its usual power back.  
  
"You can't" the seer said. "The court is powerful, they'll never let him out"  
  
"So?" Eighteen asked. "I'm powerful to, and I will not let my dad stay here for another minute"  
  
"Crystal, honey, please listen to me. You know nothing about the court. They OWN this universe. If they find out about you, they might kill you."  
  
"I'm already dead" Eighteen replied.  
  
"You don't understand Crystal, they're very powerful. They could make you well.... gone... and I mean they could make you stop exist."  
  
"Dad, I can't leave you here, I'm going, don't worry. Bringing back my memories also thought me something else".  
  
"What's that?" the seer asked.  
  
"It thought me my powers" Eighteen replied. Immediately a light started around her and she vanished.  
  
"Where is she?" Goku asked.  
  
"She's at the court" the seer replied. "I can sense her".  
  
"She's going to get herself in serious trouble" Jonathan said worried about his daughter.  
  
"I wouldn't say that so fast Jonathan" the seer said "She IS very powerful".  
  
Inside the same room where she left with the seer and Goku Eighteen reappeared again. Only this time the room was filled with people. Well, people, creatures was a better way of describing them. Everyone in the room stared at Eighteen curiously, angry, afraid, arrogant or what so ever.  
  
"So, you are the court, I'm here to tell you something" Eighteen said in a deadly tone.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think, all reviews are welcome. 


	10. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz not its characters  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I'm having a terrible lot of work in school. Plus I'm also having some personal problems that take away a lot of energy, I was busy starving myself and nearly got anorexics but fortunately my family and friends pulled me out and they are a lot of support right now. But it costs me a lot of trouble to keep eating good...  
  
Well, that was the explanation thanks for the reviews and the understanding guys, you're all wonderful.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story  
Chapter 10: Family Reunion  
  
Inside the same room where she left with the seer and Goku Eighteen reappeared again. Only this time the room was filled with people. Well, people, creatures was a better way of describing them. Everyone in the room stared at Eighteen curiously, angry, afraid, arrogant or what so ever.  
  
"So, you are the court, I'm here to tell you something" Eighteen said in a deadly tone.  
  
"Who are you?" a powerful voice came from the room.  
  
"My name is Eighteen, or Crystal don't care how you call me" Eighteen replied.  
  
"Are you the one who invoked the Arrow of Artemis?" someone else asked.  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
Immediately the court began to whisper again. Some considered Eighteen to be crazy, others thought she was dangerous and again others looked at her with admiration. But all of them where curious at the young woman that stood in front of them, looking completely fearless.  
  
"The Arrow hasn't been invoked in centuries, how could you do it?" the same man that started questioning Eighteen asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I own a certain power that allows me to invoke it" Eighteen answered.  
  
"How dare you?" the man continued. "The only ones that own that power are the Goddess or her warriors, a person like you has no right for it".  
  
"A person like me?" Eighteen said "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean" said the man arrogantly "a person that once was busy destroying the earth, a cyborg, a weapon created by an evil scientist".  
  
"So you DO know me, I feel so honoured" Eighteen said in a sarcastic tone. "Now listen, I was never created, I was simply changed, and if I wouldn't have any right for the Arrow, I would never be able to invoke it".  
  
The man tried to say something back, but Eighteen cut him of. "The seer has given me back the memories that where stolen from me when I was young, and that made me realize something. I used to have a nickname in a gang, it was Artemis. And now I invoked her Arrow, that is now coincidence, I am somehow connected to the Goddess. How? I don't know, but I can use Her powers, and I have right for them".  
  
"Why you rude little" the man began "do you have the slightest idea who you're talking to?"  
  
"Yes, I'm talking to the once that have put my father in a place where he does not belong." Eighteen said.  
  
The entire court looked even more interested in Eighteen then they where before.  
  
"I am the daughter of Jonathan, the angel you put away to rot in hell. And I am here to get him out."  
  
"Jonathan broke the law" was the answer.  
  
"He broke the law?" Eighteen asked "By falling in love, by following his heart? I thought you fought for good? Then you should know that love isn't breaking any law. It is the most important thing in this universe. Without love this universe and you would be dead a long time ago. And you dare to call it breaking the law?"  
  
"Silence you, we are aware that love is necessary. But only for mere mortals, for the high beings it is nothing but a distraction from our goals. Jonathan had a job to do, and by falling in love he brought himself and the court in danger, it could have terrible effects on the universe."  
  
"Terrible effect on the universe" Eighteen said half laughing. "If he never fell in love, I would never be born and the universe would be destroyed by Shrik, THAT is a terrible effect if you ask me".  
  
The court was silent for a while, but most of them still didn't look convinced that Eighteen was a good person and that Jonathan could leave hell. Eighteen saw it and she smirked, "I hope I can convince you with this..." she said smirking, and her eyes turned white....  
  
"I'm worried about her" Jonathan said "She doesn't know the court, who knows what they might do to her?"  
  
"Relax, I'm friends with Eighteen for a long time and she's very strong". Goku tried to relax the distressed angel.  
  
"LOOK!" the seer suddenly said.  
  
From the distance Eighteen walked towards the group, but she looked changed somehow. A pure light was surrounding her.  
  
"Crystal? Eighteen?" Goku, the seer and Jonathan said at the same time.  
  
"You're out dad" Eighteen said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're out, free to go, you can go back to Other World, do I need to be more clear?" Eighteen replied.  
  
"But how?" Jonathan asked "How did you managed to achieve this?"  
  
"I convinced the court that they didn't want to mess with me" Eighteen said dryly.  
  
"You threatened them?" the seer said disbelieving.  
  
"I wouldn't call it threatening" Eighteen said "more erm...".  
  
"Threatening" Goku said.  
  
"You're annoying" Eighteen replied. Suddenly she stepped forward and placed her hand on her fathers cell. Immediately it started to glow and the door unlocked. Jonathans chains that kept him to the wall unlocked as well.  
  
"You can get out now dad" Eighteen said.  
  
Jonathan looked around disbelieving. He was free, after more then a hundred years in this terrible place he was free to go. He looked up and saw his daughter standing in front of him, the last time he saw her she was just a five year old girl. But now....  
  
Jonathan couldn't control himself anymore and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around Eighteen as if he never wanted to let her go ever again.  
  
"Crystal" he whispered "I missed you".  
  
"I missed you two dad" Eighteen replied smiling.  
  
"What do you guys say we get our buts out of here" Goku said. "In Other World we can continue the family reunion."  
  
"Great idea Goku" Eighteen said.  
  
"I'd love to meet your friends Crystal" Jonathan said.  
  
Eighteen nodded, "and you can meet my family".  
  
"Do you have a family?" Jonathan asked surprised.  
  
Eighteen nodded again, "I'm married to one of his best friends" she said pointing at Goku.  
  
"And how did you meet?"  
  
"I was created to kill them"  
  
Jonathan looked a little shocked, it wasn't obvious if it was because of the fact that his daughter had to kill somebody, or because of the fact she was 'created'.  
  
Eighteen saw her fathers face and smiled "Long story, we'll tell you later".  
  
The four walked trough the cells to the exit. Suddenly they stopped. Their attention went to a sad looking bundle in a corner. It was a young man, well it looked like one. His clothes where torn and filthy and his long black hair one big mess that hung before his face.  
  
"Seventeen" Eighteen whispered.  
  
"Is that Ricardo?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Eighteen nodded. "I didn't know he was here".  
  
"He was send here after Super Seventeen was destroyed, the mechanical Seventeen and this one where separated again and the mechanical was destroyed. He had to stay here for his crimes" the seer spoke.  
  
"What did he do?" Jonathan asked. He still didn't understand a damn thing about the whole thing. Why were his children named after numbers suddenly? And why did they had to kill others? And why was his son in hell?  
  
"But he was possessed" Eighteen said softly "Gero had him under control with that mechanical monster, I know that he would never hurt anyone".  
  
Eighteen walked towards her brother, he had his arms wrapped around himself and was softly whispering.  
  
"Get out, I won't let you hurt me, I won't. You're not real, just shivers of my imagination, nothing more"  
  
"Look out Eighteen" Goku said.  
  
Eighteen just glared at him, she continued to walk towards her brother and kneeled before him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sev?"  
  
Seventeen jumped up and looked around "Get out get out get out" he whispered.  
  
"Seventeen it's me, Eighteen, your sister, remember"  
  
"You're not real, you're just another person trying to fake me".  
  
"Ricardo?" Jonathan said softly.  
  
"Who's that?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"That's you. You're my brother and his son". Eighteen said in a soft voice.  
  
"I know I had a sister, but she's away. I don't have a father" Seventeen said. Suddenly he started laughing with a creepy voice. "You're all fake, you're all fake". He once again covert his face with his arms and continued to whisper "go away" a lot of times.  
  
Eighteen took her brothers hand, he looked at her but he still didn't recognized her. Eighteen took a stone from the floor and made a cut in her own hand.  
  
"Remember this?" she said. "My blood".  
  
She also made a cut in her brothers hand "Your blood". Eighteen put their bloody hands together. "Our blood" she whispered.  
  
"We're family".  
  
Seventeen just continued to stare at the two hands. He closed his eyes, suddenly he reopened them and started at his sister.  
  
"Eighteen?" he said.  
  
Eighteen nodded. "It's me".  
  
"Well, isn't this touching?" an icy voice suddenly said.  
  
The whole crowd turned around in shock to see Cell, Dr Gero and Dr Myuu standing behind them....  
  
A/N: Well, this was it. Again I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try to update next time sooner Ok?  
  
Please review. 


	11. Finally Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own.....  
  
A/N: Alright I know that the previous chapter had a little trouble cos it was an A/N first. I'm not sure if many people have even read it. I just received 2 reviews trough e-mail, thank you so much for those who send it.  
  
Well, this will be the final chapter of the story, I just wanted to let you guys know I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
  
Thanks to everybody who read/reviewed the story and supported me. Love you.  
  
Children of an angel, the next story  
Chapter 11: Finally happy  
  
"Well, isn't this touching?" an icy voice suddenly said.  
  
The whole crowd turned around in shock to see Cell, Dr Gero and Dr Myuu standing behind them....  
  
The trio smirked evilly. Not that they where able to smirk in any other way, but still. They looked at the twins, Jonathan, Goku and the Seer arrogantly.  
  
"What do you want?" Eighteen hissed. Her eyes and voice where filled with pure hatred for the creatures.  
  
"Don't be so rude Eighteen" dr. Gero said. "without me you would be nothing right now"  
  
"Crystal, who are they?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"You don't know us?" Cell said arrogant "We are dr. Gero, dr. Myuu and Cell. Three of the most powerful beings alive"  
  
"You are nothing, now leave" Eighteen replied.  
  
All three of them started laughing. "Eighteen my dear" dr. Gero said. "You are weak compared to Cell, he could destroy you easily, and we have many friends that can do the same thing as well. So you are in no position to make demands, even when you are with Goku".  
  
"Listen!" Jonathan suddenly said in a powerful voice. "I still don't know who you are but I suggest you leave my son and daughter and their friends alone".  
  
Dr Gero looked shocked first from the news. But then he smirked. "So they're your children huh? Well, how ironic. You created these creatures, and I erm...'improved' them".  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We are cyborgs dad" Eighteen said. "He took our humanity away when we where seventeen, he did it to make us destroy Goku and his friends".  
  
"The darkness you spoke of Seer?" Jonathan asked.  
  
The Seer nodded.  
  
Jonathan jumped up and if Goku wouldn't have held him back he would've attacked dr. Gero. "Let me Go!" Jonathan yelled.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against them" Goku said.  
  
"This monster has done something awful to my children. I will not let him get away with it" Jonathan said. He was struggling in Goku's grasp.  
  
"Relax dad" Eighteen said. "He and his friends will get what they deserve". Eighteen looked full of confidence.  
  
"You see Gero, I've became a little bit stronger since the last time you saw me".  
  
"Cell, why don't you beat her up or something?" dr. Gero said.  
  
Cell smirked "With pleasure". He powered up ad charged at Eighteen. Five seconds later he flew trough the air in a rock nearby. Eighteen punched him into it, and it didn't look like she had to put any effort in it.  
  
Gero and Myuu looked at Eighteen wide-eyed. Cell pushed himself from the rock and looked at the cyborg with fear and awe in his eyes. "We're going to need some help" Gero said.  
  
Gero pushed a button and smirked. "You've became a little stronger Eighteen, but we have a powerful friend here. In fact he's the second most strong creature in the universe".  
  
"I can't wait" Eighteen said sarcastic.  
  
"Hey, doc, who do I have to beat up for you?" a familiar voice said. The gang looked up and saw Shrik standing there, arrogant as ever.  
  
"Just her" dr. Gero said nodding to Eighteen "And beat up her friends afterwards".  
  
Shrik turned his head to Eighteen, his eyes grew trice as big and he started walking backwards. "No way, not her again!"  
  
"Hey Shrik, need another beat up?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Sorry doc, I'm not beating her up". Shrik stambeld.  
  
"What, why you ungrateful stupid..." dr. Gero yelled "I fixed you up when you came down here like a piece of shit remember?!?!?!" He looked pissed.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Shrik started. "But you have to take care of this yourself!!! Bye!!!!!" Shrik jumped into the air and started flying away.  
  
"You said you where the second most strong creature in the universe!!!" dr. Gero screamed helplessly.  
  
"Yes!!!" Shrik yelled back "But she's the most strong creature in the universe!!!" Within a few seconds he was out of sight.  
  
"Erm....this could be a problem" dr. Myuu said, fear was clearly in his voice.  
  
Cell had joined the two doctors right now and also he was staring at the group with a lot of fear.  
  
"I could easily destroy you guys now" Eighteen said with a dangerous and icy, soft voice. "I could also torture you, for a long time, make you experience all the pain and fear I've had." Her eyes became blue again and a soft light started to gather itself around her.  
  
"Eighteen wait..." Goku stambeld.  
  
"Shut up. I feel more hate for you then I do for anything else imaginable. You've taken away my humanity, my memories, my feelings, my freedom, my friends, my family, my brother, my husband and you just tried to do it all again. I'd love to take revenge for that.........But I won't".  
  
Suddenly she returned back to normal, and everybody looked at her with amazement. "I've changed. I'm no cold blooded killer. You monsters deserve to be here. And you will stay here forever, to pay for all your crimes. I will not lower myself to your level by taking revenge. Just leave me, my friends and family alone. Or else I'll change my mind. Now GO!!!"  
  
It was not necessary to say that twice. Cell, dr. Gero and dr. Myuu stormed away as fast as they could.  
  
Goku looked at Eighteen smiling. "Very good Eighteen, I'm glad you did that".  
  
Eighteen smiled. "Let's go back. All of us" she said pulling her brother up.  
  
"I do not deserve to go to Other World" Seventeen said softly.  
  
"Yes you do. Now let's go" Eighteen said softly.  
  
No discussion was allowed. The five persons, Goku, The Seer, Jonathan, Eighteen and Seventeen walked out of the cells of hell. On the way to Other World.  
  
Inside King Yemma's office it was busy, as always. The giant himself was sending souls to their eternal life and his helpers where showing the souls where to go. Suddenly a group of people appeared on the giants desk.  
  
"Well....Goku. Back from Hell I see?" Yemma asked. Then he saw Seventeen "I thought I send you down?" he said in a powerful voice.  
  
"He's coming to Other World, he doesn't deserve to be down there with all that scum." Eighteen said.  
  
King Yemma wanted to protest, then he remembered Eighteens strength and stubbornness so he decided to let it go.  
  
The group left again. "I hope I don't see you guys again!!" King Yemma yelled after them.  
  
"Man, I hope Eighteen's alright" Krillin said in a worried tone.  
  
"Do you think mom is hurt?" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't know honey" Krillin let out a sigh, "I really don't know".  
  
"Look!" Gohan suddenly yelled, he pointed at the end of the village. From there a group of people came walking towards the village.  
  
In front was Goku, behind him a strange woman. Next to the woman walked a man who looked like he'd been trough hell and back. And all in the back was Eighteen. She was supporting a man who also looked like a mess and all of the z-warriors where shocked to see that it was Seventeen.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled and he flew to his father.  
  
"Hey son" Goku greeted his eldest child.  
  
"Goku" the seer suddenly said "I must leave again, I have many duty's here".  
  
Right now all of the z-warriors had gathered themselves around Goku and the rest.  
  
The seer turned to Jonathan and t twins. "Jonathan, you no longer have the duty's of an angel. You do however still have the strength. You can enjoy a normal and peaceful life here, and I wish you many happiness".  
  
"Thank you Seer" Jonathan answered. "I promises I will always remember you, and I am grateful for all your support. If you ever need anything please tell me".  
  
The Seer smiled. Then she turned to Eighteen, who was still holding her brother. "Angel Child. You are now the most powerful creature in the universe, the power you've seen is nothing compared to what you can achieve, I want to ask you to continue training and fight for justice".  
  
"I will" Eighteen said. "Thanks for everything".  
  
"Take care of your brother" The Seer said. "Goodbye everybody" and she disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Chichi asked.  
  
"The Seer" Goku simply answered.  
  
Chichi still looked questioning, but realized there where more important things to be explained.  
  
It looked like the group of confused people wanted to let out a wave of questions at Eighteen. But she started talking first.  
  
"I will explain everything later, first Seventeen needs to get some rest, he'd been trough a lot". An without saying anything else Eighteen carried her brother inside her house.  
  
A little while later she came back. "I put him in bed, he deserves some rest". She said.  
  
"Now" Eighteen said as she sat down on the ground "I will explain you the whole thing".  
  
The explanations took a long time, everybody was shocked to hear the whole story. Suddenly everybody knew everything, Seventeen and Eighteens past, their childhood, their youth. And their background, the history of their father. The horrors they've been trough thanks to Gero. And the powers Eighteen has received now.  
  
By the time all the questions where answered it was turning dark and cold outside. Goku had made a fire by shouting an energy blast in a pile of wood and couples cuddled up to each other to keep warm.  
  
Then Eighteen stood up, without saying anything else she walked into hers and her family's home. Krillin followed her.  
  
"Are you Ok?" he asked.  
  
Eighteen nodded. "Yes, long day, never learned so much in a couple of hours" she said softly.  
  
"Get some sleep" Krillin suggested, Eighteen gratefully accepted this offer. When she was lying in bed with her husband next to her she smiled.  
  
Today had been amazing, she saved the universe, became more powerful then ever, saved her family, took revenge on those who'd hurt her and most important, she found out who she was.  
  
WHAT she was, was still a little vague. In her childhood she thought she was human, and after her 'operation' she thought she was half human, half robotic, a cyborg. But now she turned out to be part angel, part human, part robotic and she also had a connection with the Goddess Artemis.  
  
Eighteen shook her had, it didn't matter. She was here, with her family. And now her complete family. She finally knew the truth about her background and past and she could use her amazing powers for the sake of good.  
  
And she would use them for good, she would join the z-warriors, she would be a z-warrior and fight anyone who dared to threaten the universe.  
  
Eighteen kissed her husband on the cheek. "I love you" she whispered. Eighteen curled up to him and closed her eyes. She slipped away in a nice and peaceful dream. She was finally happy once again. From now on, everything would be perfect.  
  
A/N: Well, this was it. This is the end. Please let me know what you guys thought. Was it alright, did it suck. Send me a review please.  
  
Oh yeah, I already have and idea for my next story. Just dunno when it will be up.  
  
I love you guys, c-ya again soon. 


End file.
